kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The Room Formerly Known As Awesomesauce Extreme
The Room Formerly Known As Awesomesauce Extreme is the something-or-other-numbered chatroom listed in Kongregate's queue. The current slogan states, "Zzzzzzzzzz." Someone's asleep. Apparently. __TOC__ Atmosphere The atmosphere of TRFKaAsE is very casual. Moderators are rare, and often are greeted with hostility (at least by some of the regulars). Roleplayers are similarly treated, though many of the regulars discuss tabletop roleplaying in the chat. Innuendo and sexual jokes are common. They don't like "summerfags". Entrance into the room can be a tad hostile upon first entry, but it's a hazing process. For those who make it through, AsE is a very friendly, loving, tender, sensual room. Regulars of TRFK (in an order that is clearly not alphabetical) dAgHUG - Youthful thief of tubers. anigous - A porn star in his top form... A cunning rapist and sharp pedofile. Rarely appreciated and underestimated in almost all respects. He feels repressed by his inability to maintain a stable relationship with a female (due to penis size) and often seeks for things to distract those feelings of pain. Such as porn, video games, and more commonly, a good online chatroom (Getting with those kiddies). If you're feeling bored or are having issues, he'll gladly touch you for the low low price of only $19,99. joeypeapot - Another recently-returned regular, Jo spends her time doing something or another. Nobody is really sure what. Rumors suggest pop, lock, and droppin it. Jo says the rumors are true. She has better n00dz. axisofambiguity - Wants to be as cool as anigous and pineapplesauce but often falls short of his goals and attempts to make up for it by posting cute photographs of himself with stuffed animals. Bizzare305 – Proud Puerto Rican. (PPR) meppz - Is probably the nicest guy on the internet. Unless he finds out your fears. Then he will exploit them like the mad man he truly is. But other than that, you’ll never meet a nicer guy. He also loves waffles. Except blue ones. In the animosity pot he calls home meppz has recently been recognized by the kong staff to in fact be, the nicest guy on the iternet. This made him the first true AsE reg ever to get a big orange M next to his name. sir_tokes - If you need a homeboy that's down with DJ Screw, this vato from H-town show you what's up. Roll a little cough that shit and you guys down fo' life. Y'dig? He dont' put up with some fake nig-nogs, he goes for the real shit. Life is like a crab for him, he gotta rip that shit open and gobble that meat up. Titanium_Jim - Is made of titanium. xCPTxKICKxNUTZx - He old reg, he gai. Windextor - Was the resident whale until Mel swallowed him whole. faetora - 2012 TinyChat Idol winner, Vox worshipper, "cookie" monster. part-time existentialist poet. oatsntoast -''' A new tiger mom to young Thurgood, she leaves a trail of destruction in her wake. 'squint - '''Suspected communist. '''Voximus_Prime -' AKA Vox, has an unreasonable number of alts. His recently shaved head only accentuates the undeniable magnetism that is the basis for VOXPORN™ Inc. '''Hsien_VK - Lived in China for three years where he learned the ancient arts of love and pleasure. Frogmanex – Former room owner. He dabbles in game creation (is jealous of Shadow_Craver's game development skills) and also partakes in the nerdiness of tabletop roleplaying. He also likes girls. TenTonTrucker – AKA Jefe. Trucker of ten tons, aye me, that's the rub. Kazuokun - Wait, who is this again? pixelmovement - "gentlemen" screwtable '''- least useless man in the room '''pineapplesauce - "pineapplesauce: i am todally an entry" Shadow_Craver -''' He is known for his large genitals, he loves girls, no actually, girls love Him. '''llama_sammich - yA! Llama is not your average kongregate user. Kind? Check! Fun? Check! Boobs? CHECK! But most importantly, HuggleFlurpBlarg. The following have also been seen frequenting the area and are wanted for questioning in a variety of offenses: TheDarksider, ToxicBlitz, PhenoBarbieDoll, Aquin, ChrisEld182, Whorrible, the mastercheif, Yoogz, Suicaedere, Foshawn, Cosmic_Castaway, yoda420, kidking96, Waza_Dragon, Bill Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms without room owners Category:English chat rooms